Portable communication devices, such as cellular phones, nowadays include more and more functionality. One such functionality is the ability to browse a network like, for instance the Internet which is normally provided through a so-called web browser.
Many service providers on the Internet provide messaging services. Here, a user may open up a messaging account, typically an e-mail account, at a server of the service provider and with that account an e-mail box is provided. This type of service allows a user to log onto the server and from that server access his mailbox and also send e-mails to other people.
It is known to let a user of the portable communication device to set up and access e-mail accounts via such a web browser.
However, when doing this, there are a number of burdensome steps and actions that have to be performed by the user in order to set up an account and to access a mailbox associated with the account.
It would, therefore, be advantageous if the opening of an account and the use of services in relation to that account could be simplified for the user, where typically a user area is reserved for the user on a server of the messaging service provider for such services.